


The Night We Met

by Fandom_Stuff



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Heaven, M/M, Requited Love, fix it fic for 15x20, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Stuff/pseuds/Fandom_Stuff
Summary: Fix it fic for 15x20 where Cas is the one who welcomes Dean into Heaven.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Castiel, Destiel
Comments: 14
Kudos: 147





	The Night We Met

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of a few fix it fics I will be writing. I think that I, like so many others, were very unhappy that Cas wasn't in the last episode, so I thought I'd go ahead and fix it for y'all.

The last thing Dean felt were the tears stinging his cheeks before he faded away, Sam’s hand still on his. 

Dean didn’t know what he expected to happen when he died, maybe a part of him assumed he’d end up back in the pit, subjected to torture and pain for the rest of eternity, but he didn’t expect to open his eyes and be in a barn. He knew it wasn’t the barn he’d just died in because there were sigils surrounding him and the sense of familiarity he felt was overwhelming. 

This was the barn he’d first met Cas in. 

It was only about a second later, that the door split open and sparks flew from the lights. Dean could make out the figure of Castiel as he came towards him, trench coat blowing behind him, gaze intent. 

_ If this was a memory then… he’d made it to the Silver City. _

“Hello, Dean,” Cas said as he came to a stop in front of Dean.

Dean blinked in confusion, this wasn’t how he remembered this going. 

“Uh…” Dean fumbled for words.. 

Cas only smiled. “Yes, you’re in Heaven.” 

“But this isn’t… how?”

Cas’ smile grew. “You’ll see, follow me.” 

Cas didn’t wait for Dean to say anymore, he just turned on his heel and made his way back towards the barn doors. Confused, Dean rushed to catch up to him as Cas pushed his way through the doors. 

“Welcome to Heaven, Dean,” Cas said softly as they exited the barn. 

Dean squinted in the harsh sunlight and shielded his eyes with his hand before letting his vision focus. The Roadhouse stood in front of him, just as shabby and rundown as it was before it burned, and the first person he saw was Bobby, sitting outside in a chair, a beer in hand. 

“Finally decided to join us, huh?” Bobby asked as Dean approached, Cas by his side. 

Dean grinned as Bobby handed him a beer, which he took a sip of and then instantly wrinkled his nose at. “It’s good to see you, Bobby.” 

“You too, son.” 

“Is that Dean?” 

Dean felt his heart squeeze inside his chest as Ellen pushed her way out of the Roadhouse, Jo just behind her. “Ellen,” he said as he pulled her into a bone crushing hug. “Jo,” he added as he gave her a hug of her own. 

“Why don’t you come on inside,” Ellen offered, “there’s some more people who’d like to see you.” 

Dean looked over at Cas, who nodded at him to go inside. “I’ll wait for you.” 

Dean took a shaky breath and stepped into the Roadhouse. 

It was packed with people, but his eyes instantly fell on Ash at the bar counter, throwing back shots, and Pamela behind the counter tipping back glasses of her own. 

“Dean!” Pamela waved at him and Dean moved over to join them. 

“Hey Pamela, Ash.” 

“Glad you decided to make the trip through the pearly gates,” Ash said as he handed Dean a shot glass. 

Dean took the shot quickly before setting it down on the counter. “Yeah,” he agreed. 

“And Sam… is he…?” 

“He’s still alive,” Dean replied. “He’s got his whole life ahead of him.” 

“So what did ya in?” Pamela asked. 

“Vampire hunt gone wrong,” Dean answered. 

“Damn, that’s rough,” Ash said. 

Dean shrugged. “I always knew it would end that way for me, and it looks like there’s been some changes since I was last up here.” 

“Oh yeah, Cas and Jack saw to that.” 

Dean froze, excitement suddenly sparking through him. He spun around and found himself face to face with Charlie. He didn’t hesitate for a second before pulling her into a hug. She gasped into his chest but Dean just held her tighter. 

“It’s so good to see you.” 

“You too, Dean,” Charlie gasped. “But I think I’d like to keep my ribs if you don’t mind.” 

“Sorry,” he said as he let her go. 

Charlie grinned at him. “It’s okay.” 

Dean let his eyes shift away from Charlie to take in the rest of the Roadhouse. He spotted Adam talking with his mother, Rufus passed out at a table in the corner, Kevin digging into a cheeseburger while Andy talked to him, Victor Henrikson drinking a beer while conversing with Missouri, but his gaze lingered on two people whose eyes had been boring into his back since he walked into the room. 

He left Charlie, Ash, and Pamela behind and made his way over to their table. “Mom, Dad,” he said. 

John nodded at him, a smile on his lips and tears in his eyes. “Son.” 

Mary reached out for him and Dean sat down beside her and let himself be wrapped in her arms, burying his face against her shoulder. “I missed you,” he said. 

“We missed you too,” she replied. 

Dean stayed with his parents for a little longer, just drinking in the feeling of having them back, before he forced himself to stand. “I’ll be back, but I’ve got some unfinished business to take care of.” 

Mary smiled at him, almost knowingly, and patted his arm. “We’ll be here, we’ve got all of eternity.”

Dean nodded at his parents before heading back outside. 

Cas was waiting for him, just as he said he would be, and Bobby was drinking another beer. “Cas, we have to talk,” Dean said. 

Cas nodded, his lips pulled into the smallest of smiles. “I know.” 

One minute, Dean had been standing outside the Roadhouse, the next, he was in the bunker library, and it took him a second to find his footing. 

“I figured you’d want to have this conversation somewhere familiar.”

“Yeah, uh, thanks.” There was a pause before he spoke again. “So, you’ve got your wings back, huh?” he asked, trying to force some of the awkwardness from the atmosphere.

“Yes, it was one of the first things Jack restored to me when he saved me from the empty. I’m now an archangel.” 

“Well I’m not sure I missed being zapped places without being prepared, but I’m glad you’ve got your mojo back, and an upgrade, it’s what you deserve.” Dean licked his lips and took a step towards Cas. “Cas,” he said quietly. “What you said… before.” 

“We don’t have to do this, Dean,” Cas replied, he seemed wary and Dean suddenly realized that Cas must think he didn’t feel the same way. 

“No, we do. I never got to say anything back,” 

“You don’t have-” 

“Cas, would you just shut up and let me tell you that I love you too.”

Cas faltered for a second, his mouth going slack and his eyes widening. “You-you do?” 

“Of course I do, you feathered idiot,” Dean replied as he reached out for Cas, letting his hand fall on Cas’ cheek, a touch that Cas instantly leaned into. “I don’t know when it happened, but I’ve loved you for years. I just… I didn’t know how to tell you, or even if you’d want this, me.”

“You think so little of yourself, Dean. I’ve wanted to be with you since I raised you from perdition, and I’ve loved you since the night we met.” 

Dean smiled, his heart swelling with happiness. “So we can be together? Here?” 

Cas nodded. “Yes. Heaven isn’t just memories anymore, Heaven can be whatever you want.” 

Dean couldn’t take it anymore. He closed the gap between them and pressed his lips to Cas’. It was long and sweet and everything Dean had wished for. His hands crept under Cas’ trench coat and a light exploded above them when his fingers touched bare skin. Dean grinned at that and kissed Cas deeper. 

When they pulled apart, Dean rested their foreheads together, breathing hard. “You’ll stay with me right? So we can make our own paradise.” 

Cas nodded. “There’s nowhere you could go that I won’t follow.” 

“Good,” Dean said as he kissed him again. 

His hand slipped into Cas’ and he led him off down the hall towards his room. Sam was getting his happy ending on Earth and Dean was getting his in Heaven, and when Sam eventually joined them, everything would truly be perfect, but until then, he was content to just have his angel by his side, for all eternity.


End file.
